Chloe's Pokémon Journey
by Feisty Raichu Hybrid
Summary: Chloe doesn't know anything about Pokémon, but when she's one of the twenty people to pass her test and reseive her trainers licence she's somewhat thrilled. Now she's a journey with her starting Pokémon Sparx a baby Pichu, her best friend Zoe and her V


CHAPTER 1

I woke up felling hot. It didn't really surprise me, because it was summer in Cherrygrove City anyway. Still feeling tired I rolled over onto my stomach and layed them.

But not for long. Before I knew it my six-year-old sister Claire had suddenly jumped onto my bed and had pulled the covers off.

"Come on! Get up! Don't you know what today is?" Claire said. She was frowning at me and she had her hands on her hips.

I frowned back at her. "There's nothing interesting today. Now let me go back to sleep."

Claire fumed. "Yes there is! Today is the day that you get your Pokémon license and your first Pokémon."

I groaned. I had almost forgotten about that. I was fourteen and now ready to go on a Pokémon Journey. That's if I've made it past the test I had to do four days ago. To tell you the truth, I wasn't always interested in Pokémon. Now I am. Especially when I saw a picture of a Raichu.

Oops. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Chloe and of course my annoying little sister is Claire. I have shoulder-length black hair and chocolate brown coloured eyes. I've been to Pokémon School since I was nine, but I never made it through, so maybe today might be my lucky day.

I've heard that Professor Elm with give a Pokémon to anyone who pasts the test. Then you can decide weather you want to start your journey at Kanto, Johto or that new League. (A/N: The one from Ruby/Sapphire, but I have no idea what it's called.)

If I past my license I'm going to start at Kanto. They saw that it's harder then what it used to be, but it's still a great place to start. Although, some people saw it's best to start at Johto or the new League.

My best friend is Zoe and the two of us are going on our journey together if we both make it through. Where practically the same age and height, but we look different and have different personalities. Our names even rhyme together. I'm playful and sometimes aggressive. Plus, I know how to have a good time. Zoe on the other hand is smart, vengeful and extremely vindictive. She has waist-length strawberry blond coloured hair and sapphire blue coloured eyes.

See what I mean about being different from each other? We don't have the same personalities or looks. We also both like different things. I like the wear casual clothes, while Zoe is always wearing fashionable clothing. I don't really care what she wears, but she sometimes gets me to wear the latest fashion. Which, lucky for me, happened to be plain denim blue jeans and this white quarter-length sleeve top with a V-neck and a picture of blue flowers at the front. If I were right then Zoe would defiantly be wearing that.

I got out of bed. My sister had already left my room and was now probably eating breakfast. My sister is skinny, but she still eats a lot.

I walked up into my wardrobe and took a look inside to see if I could find anything to wear. He's the result: nothing. My clothes were either in the washing machine, on the line to dry, had been in my wardrobe for serval days without a wash or I had worn for more then three days straight. Yes, this does tell you that I'm extremely lazy. Looking at my messy room would also tell you that.

I frowned with my hands on my hips. What the heck was I surpose to wear? It took me a fair while, but finally I settled down wearing a pair of black Cargo pants and a light blue T-shirt with a dark blue purple love heart at the front. The T-shirt was a V-neck, but the sleeves were half-length.

I calmly walked down the stairs. I might have been late for breakfast, but there was still no reason for me to hurry up. Except for maybe the fact that today happened to be a one-in-a-life-time opportunity. With that in my mind I rushed down stairs and straight into the kitchen. Sure enough, my little sister was there. So was my thirteen year-old brother Michael. Michael had started training Pokémon last year. I used to never really like Pokémon and to tell you the truth, they don't really interest me.

You're probably thinking why I'm going to Pokéschool if I don't even like Pokémon. Well, like I said before, I happen to like Raichu and my friend Zoe loves Pokémon and she needs someone to go with her. Me being the nice girl that I am of course said yes. Trust me, I've been trying to past my tests for five or six years now, but I'm just not really into it. Zoe has past all of her tests, but she says that because she's my best friend she won't start her journey without me. I might make it though today, because I had worked extra hard on that test.

I sat down in front of the plate of six pancakes my Mum had cooked. She's such a great cook, so I finished it in two minutes. Normally I'm a slow eater, but when your mum is a great cook you just can't help it, but to eat her food in world record time. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for my Dad unless he's cooking something with chilli or pasta.

Just then Kameil, Michael's Wartortle, walked into the room. I groaned a little. That Wartortle was such a greedy-guts and when it came to food Michael couldn't control him.

Luckily Michael's starter Pokémon Nimble, a Houndour, came into the kitchen. He was Michael's first Pokémon and totally loyal to him. The two of them act as if they share the same brain. They actually know each other's thoughts and feelings.

"Hi, Nimble." Michael said. "Come get Kameil. He's trying to eat everyone's breakfast."

What the hell was he talking about? It was my orange juice and my toast that was disappearing.

But sure enough, Nimble had urged Kameil to leave the kitchen and eat some Pokéchow.

Jeez, that pup is amazing.

I finished what was left of my toast and orange juice and looked at my watch. It read 7:30 AM. I swallowed my mouthful of toast. I was thirty minutes late! I was surpose to be at school at 7:00. Damn! Now I'll defiantly miss my license.

"I have to go!" I said as I stood up from the table and rushed out of the kitchen. I opened the front door and slammed it shut behind me.

It wasn't like me to rush out like that and panic. Usually I'm cool, calm and collected. But obviously not this time. Hopefully I'll make it through the test even if I'm late now.

I arrived at the school in world record time. That's just me, I'm always arriving as if a pack of Houndooms is chasing me.

As usual Zoe was waiting for me. When she saw me she pulled my down onto my chair by the sleeve of my T-Shirt.

"What took you so long?" She demanded. "You're thirty minutes late!"

"Sorry," I huffed. "I overslept, that's all."

Zoe fumed, but didn't say anything else, because Professor Oak was talking.

"I'm happy to announce that twenty people have past their test today, so I hope that you are one of the twenty. When I call out your name you will grab a Pokéball and sit back in your seat. If your name hasn't been called, then I suggest you try harder next year."

I frowned. It'll only be by a miracle if I was one of the twenty people who made it. I defiantly knew that Zoe was going to make it.

"First up we have Taylor."

Taylor was a tall blond haired boy with blue eyes. He walked towards Prof. Oak and had chosen a Pokéball. Once he had chosen one he sat down.

After about the fourteenth person had been called I suddenly got worried. Zoe was the sixteenth person to be called and when she sat down back in her seat she gave me a pity look.

"And last we have Chloe."

I blinked. Every pair of eyes in class turned to stare at me. I suddenly felt myself getting hot under the collar. I couldn't believe it. I had made it.

Feeling slightly nervous I picked up the last Pokéball that was left. Still not believing it, I sat back down on my chair.

"You finally made it." Zoe said with a grin. "Wow! That was amazing. When there was only one more person left I thought that he was going to out Craig or someone."

I had finally got over my surprise and was now fingering my Pokéball. I couldn't wait to get out there with my new Pokémon and start my journey. Come to think of it, I didn't even know what kind of Pokémon I even had.

I looked around. The other kids that had made it past the test had already released their Pokémon out of their Pokéballs. I noticed that Taylor had ended up with Charmander, Zoe had Vulpix, Gemma had Meowth, Marc had Growlithe, Valerie had Vaporeon, Laurance had Jolteon, Fiona had Flareon, Amity had Seel, Sandra had Dratini, Damien had Tentacool, Shelley had Shellder, Marie had Sentret, Rachael had Espeon, Jeffrey had Umbreon, Lance had Houndour, Richard had Geodude, Amanda had Ponyta, Locklin had Cubone and Samuel had Krabby.

Well, looks like I better show mine off. I took a deep breath and gently tossed my Pokéball on my desk. It burst open and there was a beam of red light escaping from the ball. In seconds it merged into a very small yellow mouse with black ears, a short black tail, small black eyes and a tiny red dot on each cheek.

I suddenly felt disappointed. I knew nothing about Pokémon, but I did know enough to know that this wasn't Raichu. It was just some baby Pokémon. I mean, how the heck am I surpose to win battles with a baby Pokémon by my side?

The small creature stared up at with a curious expression on its face. "Pichu?"

Oh, so that's what it's called. "Hi, I'm Chloe. I'm your new trainer." I wasn't very happy about starting off with a baby Pokémon, but I was still tying to sound cheerful. At least I had gotten a Pokémon.

I frowned at the little creature. It just had to grow. It couldn't stay this size forever. If there's one thing I hate it's baby-sitting.

Zoe learned next to me to have a closer look at my Pokémon. Her own Vulpix was looking curiously at the baby as well.

"Oh, a Pichu!" Zoe cried out. "How cute!"

"Vulpix!" Her Vulpix agreed.

"Are you going to name her?" Zoe asked me.

I looked at her in confusion. "What would I want to name her? She already has a name."

Zoe shook her head. "That's just her species name. Really, I don't know how you made it past your test in the first place. The teachers must have felt sorry for you or something. I've already given my Vulpix a name and its Amber. Now what are you going to name your Pichu?"

I thought for a moment. I needed a name to fit this Pokémon for who she was. "Sparx." I said finally after ten minutes of thinking.

Zoe grinned. "Neat. Oh, look! Our Pokédex are on our desk. She picked up her Pokédex and examined it."

I picked up my Pokédex and started at it for a few seconds before pointing it at Sparx.

"Pokédex Analyse!" I commanded in a firm and clear voice.

_"Pichu: The Tiny Mouse Pokémon. Despite its small size, it can zap even adult humans. However, if it does so, it also surprises itself."_

Ok, so I was fairly impressed. Obviously this little one was an Electric type. Which meant that with enough training I'd have a strong Pokémon by my side.

"Analyse attacks!" I commanded once again.

_"Pichu knows Thundershock and Growl!" _The Pokédex chirped before falling silent again.

Satisfied I put my Pokédex in my backpack alone with the five extra Pokéballs, one Potion and a few other things.

Yesterday Zoe had a feeling that I just might make it through the test, so she made me get ready just in case. The two of us ended up going shopping yesterday to buy a few items. I ended up buying 16 Pokéballs, 18 Great Balls, 18 Ultra Balls, 18 Fire Stones, 24 Thunder Stones, 20 Water Stones, 18 Moon Stones, 18 Leaf Stones, 16 Antidotes, 16 Burn Heals, 14 Ice Heals, 18 Awakenings, 20 Paralyz Heals, 16 Full Heals, 10 Potions, 30 Super Potions, 30 Hyper Potions, 18 Max Potions, 22 Full Restores, 12 Revives, 18 Max Revives, 8 HP Ups, 14 Proteins, 8 Irons, 12 Carbos, 14 Calcium, 18 Guard Specials, 14 Dire Hits, 10 Repels, 20 Escape Ropes, 20 Super Repels and 16 Max Repels.

Yep, the two of us had a lot of money to buy all of that each. We had to take the train from Goldenrod to Saffron in order to get those items, but when we took the train back to Goldenrod we decided to explore around Johto collecting berries and other items.

So far both of us had 10 Berries, 17 Psncureberries, 20 Burnt Berries, a Charcoal each, a Pink Bow each, a Leftover each, a Quick Claw each and a King's Rock each.

I knew Johto like I knew the back of my hand. I live in Cherrygrove City. It doesn't have a gym and not many trains go there, so maybe that's one of the reasons I don't have any interests in Pokémon. Zoe comes from Kanto and she lives in Lavender Town, which is a town that also has no gym.

I looked at my watch. In ten minutes it'll be time to go home and get ready for tomorrow, but first Professor Oak had to make a quick speech that lasted only five minutes, so when he had finally finished Zoe and I were the first to leave our seats and the whole class room. As well as the school all together.

"I don't need to pack up." Zoe said. "I already have."

"Lucky you," I mumbled.

Zoe was always so neat and ready. I bet she had her backs packed weeks ago. Me on the other hand had absolutely nothing ready except for the stuff I got yesterday. Which means that I have to spend the rest of my time cleaning my room and packing.

I groaned slightly inside my head. I was so annoyed that I barely noticed that Sparx was finding it hard to keep up with me. I slowed down and waited for her to catch up. When she did catch up I resumed my walking speed again until I got back to my house.

Sparx came panting in behind me. Without really thinking about it I picked her up. She may have not been a Raichu, but she was defiantly a living creature that deserved to be cared for. Besides, I can get a Raichu later and I should just be glad I even got a Pokémon to begin with.

Feeling slightly better I said to Sparx as I walked towards the front door with Sparx in my arms and Zoe and Amber not far behind us, "Sorry about that, Sparx. I didn't mean to make you walk all that way. It's just that you weren't exactly the Pokémon I was hoping for. You see, I really wanted a Raichu. I surpose I should just be glad I got you. For all I know you're probably better then any Pokémon." I smiled. "Friends? Even if I can't start off with a Raichu I can defiantly get one later."

Sparx smiled knowingly at me. "Pichu." She held up her paw and I shook it.

"How sweet," Zoe said as the two of us walked into the lounge room carrying our prized Pokémon.

No one was in the lounge room except for Michael who was playing with Nimble and Kameil. Sitting on the couch was his Scyther Sickle and on the other side was his Charmeleon Sizzle. Leaf Blade the Ivysaur was sleeping in front of the couch. I couldn't find Croc the Croconaw anywhere.

When he saw me Michael stood up and dusted himself off. "Hey, Zoe! Did you get a Pokémon? Or did Chloe fail her test again?"

Michael always sees Zoe as an older sister more then what I am. Basically, he thinks I'm too unexperienced to train Pokémon.

I watched as Zoe proudly held up Amber. Zoe loved Vulpixes; so she had least gotten what she wanted. That's the problem: Zoe ends up getting everything, but I end up getting nothing. Maybe things would have been easier for me if I had sturdied Pokémon Evolution, but that's my worst subject. I don't even know which Pokémon evolves into what.

I had obviously zoned out then, because Michael was pulling at my sleeve. "Chloe, Zoe said you had a Pokémon! Can I see it?"

"Yeah sure, bro." I held up Sparx for Michael to look at. I expected him to look sullen, but instead he looked impressed.

"A Pichu! Cool! I always wanted one of those, but they're very rare. It may look weak now, because of its size, but if you train it really well it'll grow up to be strong."

I smiled. "Yes you will won't you, Sparx?"

"Pichu!" Sparx said enthusiastically.

I picked her up in my arms. "Come on, I'll feed you and put you two bed. Tomorrow we'll start our adventure with Zoe and Amber."

As I carried Sparx up into my room I thought about tomorrow. I had gotten this far, but will Sparx and I make it to the top?

I grinned. With Sparx and Zoe, Amber also, by my side I was sure to make it all the way though the Kanto League.

_____________________________________________________________________

Yeah, my first fic! I hope you enjoyed it and please r/r. Flames welcome.

Feisty Raichu Hybrid.


End file.
